


My Angel

by thisiseclair



Series: Doodles and Lyrics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Calligraphy, F/M, Pre-Canon, Traditional Art, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, lettering, lyrics, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: Just some random thoughts on Yakov and Lilia's relationship when they were younger.





	My Angel

Lilia and Yakov have always enjoyed music in all forms. Being a figure skating coach and a prima ballerina, both of them have always been surrounded by music when they train. Classical music, jazz, and pop music. Of course, who wouldn't be hearing pop music from the radio? Surrounded by fellow artists, they listen to records and even go out to watch performances whenever they can. Inspiration can be taken from anything and everything. How else can they come up with the best programs and choreography?

Music is in the way a person moves. Lilia definitely has a way of moving that has always drawn people to her.  She looks like she's this untouchable figure, maybe a goddess, a fairy.  When she lifts her arms towards the lights, it feels like she is lifting you up to the sky.  When she turns, you can't help but be amazed at the way she can balance herself on her toes, and you feel that she is the world turning on its axis while you are the moon, connected by gravity.

That is the Lilia everyone adores on stage. The one the world knows. The one that receives all the applause.

But the Lilia he adores the most is the one in the middle of a crowd, wearing that colorful dress, with lights splashing on her face, sweating as she moves to the beat of disco music. Not a lot of people could recognize her without the bun, without the fancy costumes. Why would she be dancing out like this when she's got the world clapping for her? Music makes Lilia happy but making music with her body gives her ecstasy. Yakov loves it best when she's doing what she loves the most in between performances. He'd make a way for their schedules to work out if he could see her like this, with lights placing a halo around her long beautiful hair and hearing her laughter amidst the noise. For that moment, Yakov feels like he's in heaven and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/37022517655/in/dateposted-public/)  


**Author's Note:**

> Song reference: [Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAORTc5dj3Y)  
> Chibi watercolor and lettering done traditionally on paper and then scanned for composing them in one photo.  
> It was a bit tricky to draw Yakov in chibi, and a younger Yakov at that. But hey, I do love them together, tbh and would probably try to see how else I could improve in drawing them.  
> I also think that Yakov very well knows what it's like to be so extra and such a sap, that's how he can stay alive while coaching Viktor and Georgi, for all their dramatics, their love lives, etc. And I suppose he sees something in Yuri that reminds him of Lilia, hence bringing her in to help with his programs.


End file.
